Help Me Out, Here
by okuma
Summary: Naruto has to master his Rasenshuriken technique, but needs the help of a Wind-style user. He goes to Asuma, who agrees to help him with the Wind-style, on a few ... interesting conditions.
1. Help Me Out Here

Abstract: A short story about how Naruto convinces Asuma to help him out with mastering the Wind element. The story takes a strange turn when Asuma sets up a rather ... interesting condition, in order to help Naruto.

Warnings: Yaoi (AsumaxNaruto), content of psychological disorder, strong language.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Asuma or Naruto.

Also, just note that chapter 2 (the sequel) is not in fact part of the story I intended. It is just a tribute to the people that asked me to write it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The day could be called enjoyable for a few, less pleasant for others (for various reasons – for instance, the weather was nearly unbearable for some, due to the inexplicable heat,) but it was especially troublesome for one – one boy that somehow never got to fit in with the rest: Naruto. His training had gone well—very well, in fact—up until now; the preparatory basics for mastering the jutsu 'Rasen Shuriken' had been completed. However, he was facing a greater problem now – he needed to master the wind element, and (as far as he knew,) the only one to be able to help him with that, was Asuma-sensei … who, up until now, was extremely reluctant to do so.<p>

The blond had thought of several ways to convince the man: his more-than-to-be-expected 'pretty-please,' his 'sexy no jutsu,' chocolates, money – he even once offered to pay for one of Chouji's barbecues, which the sensei was obviously inclined to pay – but he couldn't get the man to budge. Obviously, knowing Naruto, this on itself was no obstacle. He would simply continue until the man gave up, maybe from over exhaustion or general pity.

"What to do…?" the boy said loudly to an empty street. After the short walk, Naruto arrived at the sensei's apartment, a small one that smelled like smoke – even from outside. It didn't take long for someone inside of the house to react, but as he recognized the yellow-haired kid, his tempo did slow a bit down. "Naruto… what can I help you with?" a man said, a cigarette lethargically pointing out of his mouth.

"Asuma-sensei! Will you help me _today_?" Naruto asked, with a genuinely innocent interest. The kid was simply so naïve that he would, even after two hundred times of trying, believe that the blue-haired sensei would change his mind and aid him.

"Naruto… I said I would think about it… didn't I tell you that I would come to your place, _if_ I changed my mind?"

"Come on! I really need this…!"

"First, just come in. You're probably annoying the neighbours." The inside of the apartment was no new or unexplored place to Naruto, on the contrary; he had been there many, many times – mostly for the same reasons as today. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have Sprite?"

"… no, Naruto – I do not have _Sprite_," Asuma answered tired, "but I do have some Coke."

"I'll have Coke, then." There was—though—one thing that didn't quite make sense… not that it mattered to the blond, or that he would ever be able to notice it: what was the exact reason that the smoking sensei didn't want to help the genin, in any way? Asuma very well knew the reason, and acted accordingly.

"Here's your Coke." The man took out his pack of cigarettes, and lit one. Slowly, he took a drag and made it clear that this one was to be enjoyed. No annoying questions, or retarded remarks. Progressively darker thoughts clouded the man's mind, a way to relieve himself from two different burdens (in one action,) but he knew that he, as the elder one was actually supposed to be the responsible one. He had considered it before, but every time had the self-control not to go through with it. Slowly, Asuma strolled to the door, the lock clicking softly. Naruto was immediately alarmed, his puzzled puppy-face irresistible to the master.

"Why did you just lock your door?"

"There's a draft," Asuma lied surely, "but don't worry about that. Naruto, I suppose you're going to haunt me until I fulfil your desires for you… well, I have a proposition for you."

"What is a 'proposition'?"

"It's like a question … an offer, if you will. Just listen up…!" the man sighed. With the white cigarette in his left hand, he sat down on the teal couch, next to Naruto. Unnoticed (yet extremely obviously,) his hand landed on the boy's leg. "Naruto… if you do this, I will help you master the wind element."

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Naruto exclaimed a little too excited. The perverse man smirked, and took Naruto's wrist within his grip, forcefully placing it on his crotch. Naruto was puzzled, not because he didn't get the clue (he wasn't _that_ stupid,) but because of the unexpected findings about the sensei.

"Yes… you _know_ what I'm talking about…" Asuma continued dirty, his voice low and seductive. Doubtfully, Naruto squeezed the package softly, to see the precise reaction of the receiving end – he was still not convinced (and had been proven wrong before.) "Mmm… that's it…" the unlikely words sounded through the apartment.

"But… sensei… is that even allowed?"

"What? You're just … helping me out, here…"

"I don't know…"

"I'll do you if you do mine… plus, don't you want to master the wind element?" Asuma played.

"… like this? I doubt that this is the right way to do it, but I guess… a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do…" Naruto convinced himself. Still not fully comforted, his actions were careful and soft.

"Good boy…" the sensei said with a decadent smirk. The blond reached into the man's underpants, for the first time in his life touching another man's penis. His ears became blood red, as he took the piece of meat out of the elastic boxers. "I'm sure you know what to do with it…," Asuma continued sceptically. Obviously – without a doubt, the village's hero was no beginner at masturbation. Accordingly, Naruto began moving his hand up and down, leaving a small twist, every time the red, throbbing tip went through his grip. "Lick it."

"I… have never done something like that before… I—"

"It's not hard. Just lick it, like you would lick a lollipop," the man instructed, enjoying solely the idea of Naruto slobbering and sucking his wanting manhood like a popsicle. Not long after his instruction, he felt the soft, wet tongue of the Jinchuuriki on his member, driving him crazy. His hips jerked lightly as the teen began experimenting with his curious tongue, swirling it over the sensitive parts. Asuma could, in fact, feel the white coming up – a precursor to the sticky explosion that was to follow.

A sense of shame and self-loathing came over the yellow-haired ninja, as he realized what he was doing. "I–I'm sorry, Asuma-sensei. I can't do it… not like this. If you don't want to help me, that's fine. I'm not going to give up my self-esteem over it… I'll find another way."

"But Naruto… no matter what you do, you'll always know that you gave in … anyway."

"At least; then, I can tell myself that I didn't go through with it in the end…," the blond answered proudly. He stood up, and wiped his mouth.

"Okay – tell you what… I'll do you, first."

"To be honest – I actually don't want that, either… thanks, but no thanks," Naruto said sternly. His mind was made up – he was not going to do this. After a few seconds of consideration, Asuma decided that procrastination wouldn't help in any way, so he made up his in utter disappointment as well.

"… fine. Just let me finish – I'll help you after I'm done."

"Shall I wait outside?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"Just sit down. I'm _this_ close to finishing anyway…" The beefy man took his hairy hand and stroke it up and down himself, partially disgusted. The afterglow of the blond's tongue was enough to easily drive him over the edge, Naruto trying to look away from the utterly awkward scene. Strokes and strokes of white, sticky semen came out, the blue-haired man busy—in his head—to try to remember the exact feeling of the kid's tongue on his throbbing penis. "You really are weird, kid…" the man said, as he cleaned himself up. Naruto just stared at a corner in the ceiling, trying to be as little as part of this as possible.

"Asuma-sensei… could we please… just forget about this? I wouldn't want to—"

"Of course, kid. Though I was really disappointed, I seriously respect that you can make up your mind like that. Don't worry about what just happened… we'll never talk about it again," Asuma-sensei said comforting.

And that is how Naruto had convinced Asuma-sensei to help him with the wind element.


	2. Help Me Out, Here—Sequel

As the two shinobi walked down the road to the Ninth Training Ground, the question in Naruto's head, only bound to spiral the blond downward into awkwardness again, blurted out.

'So, Asuma-sensei… for how long have you… y'know… been—'

'Gay? Naruto, homosexuality is not something you can pick up or get rid of. I've been into guys since I was born.' The blue-haired man looked to his right, observing the genin's face. Through the tactless talk, Asuma knew well-enough that the kid really didn't mean ill; he was just ignorant.

'Oh… because I always thought you had something with Kurenai-sensei,' Naruto mused.

_But that you _did_ notice… you really are a weird kid,_ the sensei thought to himself. He took a drag from his cigarette, and stayed quiet. _Well, he's bound to find out soon enough anyway…_

'That's just a rumour that's been going around… besides, it wouldn't make sense if _I _had sex with a woman, would it?'

'Yea, that's true…'

In the silence of the conversational low, Naruto continued with his inner argument. Right after the earlier incident, the boy had been severely repulsed by the whole idea of homosexuality … yet another part insisted he went through with it—after all, leaving the work half-done was something that didn't really work well for him. Also, in a way (to his own panicked concern), the taste of his sensei's manhood had aroused him; he was but too grateful that Asuma never had noticed the rock-hard knob in his orange jumpsuit, while he was going down on the man.

Jerked out of his pensive state, a vast scene unravelled itself before the blond's eyes, exciting his brainwaves into hyperactivity.

'Wow! This is _so _cool! Is this where _you_ come to train?' he yelled at the slightly bothered sensei.

'Yea… this is one of the Jōnin training grounds. I'm sure—'

'Sweet! Asuma-sensei, you really are the coolest sensei I know!'

'Er… thanks, I guess. Listen, Naruto… you are actually not supposed to be here, which means that we'll have to go train in a more … _secluded _spot.' Right after saying the words, Asuma knew that it was futile—the boy had probably no idea what 'secluded' meant.

'What about that cave over there?' Naruto answered immediately, pointing at a perfectly dark hollow in the mountainside.

'It's a bit dark, don't you think?'

'I have chakra control… and I don't mind darkness.'

'Well, sure—if you want to go there…'

_How Kakashi does it, I'll never know. This kid is fucking impossible. _Asuma sighed, progressively more and more soaked in self-shame… _What a cheap shot, Asuma. _The action of taking a cigarette and lighting it had become second nature to the man.

'Asuma-sensei! You're slow!'

'Take it easy, Naruto. I'm coming…'

As he entered the cave, he smirked at the Jinchuuriki (and himself, for a bit). _I o-so wonder whether he just came here to pull a prank on me. _After so many years, the blond's practical jokes had only become better and better… much more so, in this case: in his forced mind to process the earlier incident, Naruto's natural reaction was practical humour. In the dark, the sensei would be most surprized.

'Asu-chan… _asubō_*…,' the genin (transformed into a hairy, three-hundred pound bear only wearing nothing more than a sumo-loincloth), whispered into the jōnin's ear, bodies pressed up against each other. [* 'asubō' is Japanese for 'Let's play.']

_Holy shit…, _Asuma though shocked, both by the irony of his frivolous predictions and Naruto's spot-on accuracy in his taste of men. _Think… about… something else! Oh, shit. _Gently, crimson red started running down from his nose, in a very small stream… not to mention his other throbbing … member.

'I'm just kidding, Asuma-sensei. But you gotta admit – I got ya!' the blond exclaimed, with his trademark laughter.

'Heh. You got me. Good one, Naruto.' _It'll probably be best if we just start right away with the training… he's not going to stop messing around with me, if I don't get him distracted. _'Now, Naruto—listen up! We're going to start with the Wind element first.'

'Asuma-sensei, I have a question,' Naruto replied, this time in a much more troubled tone.

_What the hell? What's gotten into him? _Though not impressed by the genin's interruption, he let the kid talk without any hesitation.

'What is it, Naruto?'

'I've been thinking… you've been so nice to me, bringing me to this awesome place, even after I … y'know, _dropped_ you back there… and… I guess I do want to make it up to you.'

'What are you getting at?' Asuma replied stoically, trying not to make the leap. In the seemingly eternal time it took the blond to reply, the jōnin had more and more time to realize that his fantasy was highly unlikely. The earlier sparkle in his eyes (which were invisible in the dark, anyway), left.

'I want to finish it. A-and… I want to do it … properly. Asuma-sensei, I'd like… I'd like to have … s-sex with you,' the boy said ineloquently.

It was silent for a few seconds. Asuma scratched his head, frustrated. _You know what's the right thing to do… be a man and do the right thing, for fuck's sake. _His macabre mind only fed his insecurity with flashbacks of Naruto, the bear – a heavenly groin against his. _Don't do it… don't succumb… _His mind snapped right out, when the vivid imagination of the eager blond's lips around his red tip, his soft and flexible tongue curiously wrapping around his member, overpowered the voice of reason. _Don't do it, Asuma._

'… are you sure about this?' the man, in his pathetic weakness, answered. _You're weak…, _his one side told him. _… and I need to be punished, _the other finished decadently.

'I want to do it. Asuma-sensei, I guess I just freaked out back at yours but to be honest, I did enjoy it … in a way.'

'Naruto… I can't do that… I can't do that to you,' Asuma responded with all his willpower.

'Pff… you did it do it to me already. And I know ya want it,' the blond said plainly. Awkwardly, he approached the sensei, and replaced his bi-curious hand where it had been earlier, stroking it over the magical spot slowly but firmly. He was far from self-assured, but the genin forced himself to not let this become noticeable.

_That's why you chose this spot… clever, _Asuma thought to himself. His expression turned into a guilty grimace—he wanted it, but didn't want to do it.

'Like this … Asuma-sensei?' Naruto asked seductively. He took the package with a firm hand, and squeezed it.

'Ngh…' Slowly, the boy turned around, his premature chest firmly to the hairy torso of the aroused man. He took the blue chin between his fingers, his tongue slowly slipping in.

_Fuck it—I'm doing it now, anyway. Seize the chance… I suppose I'll have all the time to repent later._ Asuma recoiled fiercely, the teenage boy's rock-hard abs between his rough, furry paws. A low groan escaped from out his throat, as the two enjoyed each other's tastes, saliva flowing through their joint tongues freely.

Naruto's hands lowered, leaving a trail of magical afterglow of his touch as his hands reached the white, elastic waistband of his sensei's boxers. Nobody but the two of them had heard the sound of the underpants slide down against his skin, dropping to the ground.

Once again, he gasped as the lips of his sly-as-a-fox mutt wrapped around the tip of his throbbing penis, his sweet saliva lubricating the shaft as he went down. Naruto minded neither his knees scraping the rocky floor of the cave, nor the nails of his mightless sensei digging into his already battered skin slightly; the wild, animalistic urge inside him sparked and lit on fire. The rhythmical pulses of pleasure didn't last the smoking jōnin long, after which he awkwardly blew it all into his minor's mouth, who—surprisingly—swallowed it all.

'Fuck, Naruto. Sorry, I—'

'Ssh… I like this part.' The man was a bit dumbfound when he discovered the sheer force in the Jinchuuriki's possession, forcing him down on all fours.

_Is he going to…? No way… _The bittersweet mixture between elation and confusion excited to no end and he was assured that today was going to be the first time he'd come more than once at a time. His pre-emptive eagerness was only confirmed when he felt the eight-inch long manhood of the junior leaving a slick, sticky trail of pre-ejaculate about his hairy cleft.

'Don't worry, sensei. I won't hurt you.'

It was something entirely new to the sensei, his new role as bottom. _But eh, beggars can't be choosers. _The blond was astonishingly skilled at prepping, keeping up the tempo, all while tempering his bottom with his sweet trails of kisses, all over the glowing body of the wanting man. Soon, the tip of his own member stood shear at the relaxed entrance.

'Ya ready?' Naruto asked pointlessly, as he started to pounce his prey: for the first time in his life, his shaft slid down the hole of another man, but the startling thought would simply not deter him this time—he was going all the way.

'Gu— ngh…' Asuma's soft, short-breath moans and groans resounded, as his again-hard penis was being squeezed and milked by his minor top. Both of them let go, and embraced their animalistic instincts—Naruto's tempo increased, pounding the sorry man relentlessly. The thrusts, originating from his pelvis, dug more and more upwards, straight into the sweet spot.

His pants, the hot streams of breath bouncing off Asuma's back and the last part—the climax—spawned a strange feeling in his stomach. The boy's body started to tingle, as he was taken into ecstasy. The orgasmic wave of sensation coming from his member felt so far away, yet it vehemently rushed through his exuberant nerves… also, he could somehow 'feel' his partner reaching his orgasm simultaneously. The strange feeling in his stomach from earlier was now only amplified ten-fold, when he finally pin-pointed what it was… immediately retracting him from his trance. With only the horny pants of the afterglow left, his job was done—but trouble had only started at this stage.

Asuma started to pull out, triggering a rather strange reaction from the boy.

'… don't… leave, please,' Naruto said softly, defeated. As he pulled the adult with virtually no physical strain over (to sit on his lap), his penis roughly repositioning itself within the jōnin, Asuma flinched. Slowly, the blond rested his cheek on the muscled back of his sensei, who was still locked within his embrace.

'Naruto … what is it?' Asuma said concerned, not knowing what was going on. Once again, silence filled up the room entirely.

'A-Asuma-sensei… I'm feeling things…'

'What do you mean?' Asuma responded, rather obliviously.

'I think … I … d-don't know, sensei. I want to say it, but I'm afraid you will—'

'Naruto, I won't hold anything against you.'

_See what you have done? This child was so fucked up to begin with; now, you only made things worse! _Self-loathing and fear, partially, came over the man, as he realized what he had caused. He _had _to go and mess up what was probably the most emotionally broken shinobi of their village.

'Naruto… please, just say what you are feeling. I feel so guilty—'

'Asuma-sensei, I think fell in love with you … while we were doing it,' the kid continued, a tear falling down on the back of his sensei. He was so afraid for what would come next, and it wasn't the imminent rejection that startled him… it was the fear of being thrown into that horrible pit again, the solitude. Merely the thought of that desolate place made him shiver, more and more tears rolling down his cheeks. 'Please … don't hate me for it. I'll act as if there's nothing, I swear.'

For the second time, his bottom stood up—the verdict had been decided. _Yes, you're coming down here…, _the dark voice within said diabolically. _And it was _your _fault… you know it… _From the inside, wicked laughter tried to pull him in and although he couldn't see, Naruto knew that the cold, caused by the separation of his embrace, proved the daemonic voice. Just as he wanted to grab his knees and accept his fate, two warm, lively limbs wrapped around him. It felt as if he had been saved from nearly drowning in a frozen pool of water.

'Shh… Naruto. I'm here with you,' Asuma said soothingly.

* * *

><p>I see now that it is horribly written. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm not going to fix that now (just try to imagine it's supposed to be, that it's congruent to the awkwardness of Naruto's first time or something among those lines).<p>

Also, just to elaborate—Naruto didn't actually 'fall deeply in love' with Asuma within four minutes; the feeling referred to his discovery of having sex being a way of being accepted and loved, on a less superficial level than shallow friendships or pointless rivalry. His subconscious associates homosexuality with compassion and intimacy and he is introduced into a growth pointed towards a pseudo-homoerotic environment.


End file.
